


When It Is With Your Body [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: [No author-provided summary]





	When It Is With Your Body [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When It Is With Your Body](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48454) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Thanks to spuffyduds for blanket permission to podfic!

Link to download/stream podfic [here](https://app.box.com/s/lv923raymv7sm6dhpl02u6bmlgz09odg).

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music credits: "kiss me" (text by e.e. cummings, music by Augusta Read Thomas) sung by the San Francisco Girls' Chorus on their album _Heaven and Earth._


End file.
